Me and George
by freaker1605
Summary: Ok ok so i never really thought i would ever have any type of relationship with George Weasley. But he started it and i would have been just fine without him in my life. No really. I would have been fine...wouldn't i?
1. Detention with George

Chapter One

My first week back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I had already landed myself in a detention. Snape caught me trying to persuade a group of house elves to hide the entire wardrobe of the Slytherin house and it landed me a weeks worth of detention. While everyone else was enjoying their first free Friday night I was stuck doing inventory on the potion ingredients without magic.

"And make sure you're exact," Snape said with an evil smile before leaving me. Now he sat at his desk correcting papers as I went through the cabinets with my little clipboard and quill. I felt just like the complete toad Professor Umbridge.

The door opened again and I looked up expecting to see the back of Snape as he left the room but instead Filch and George Weasley walked in. Filch was looking very pleased and George was looking very guilty.

"Here's another one for you Severus. Caught him trying to jinx young Mr. Malfoy. Thought he might be able to help our other little criminal over there," he said nodding in my direction.

"Thank you Argus but I think Mr. Weasley might be better off cleaning off the chalk board erasers." George's mouth dropped and Snape pulled out a black cauldron full of erasers that need to be smacked together.

"Get to it Mr. Weasley or you'll be here all night with Ms. Constance." George snatched the cauldron from Snape and went to the opposite end of the room as Filch exited the office with a large smirk on his ancient face.

An hour later I was almost done with my detention and George was about halfway through with his cauldron full of eraser. Snape kept walking over to him and putting back the erasers he had already done and would need to do over.

"I need to run to the staff room for a minute. Don't bother taking a break or I'll know." And with that threat Snape left us, clicking the door locked behind him.

"That old bat is really asking for it," I heard George mutter under his breath.

"Just be thankful you don't have a whole week of this," I shot back dryly. I was exhaust it was probably around midnight and I had a huge pile of homework that needed to be done for Monday.

"A whole week huh? What the hell did you do?"

"I tried getting a couple house elves to hide the entire Slytherin houses wardrobe. Why did you try jinxing Malfoy?"

"Because he's Malfoy and that little slim bucket deserves every jinx that comes his way." SMACK. George clapped two erasers together and I lost his face in a puff of chalk.

"You're a sixth year right?" he asked picking up two more erasers and smashing them together with all his might. This seemed to be the best way to get them cleaner quicker.

"Yeah I'm in Ravenclaw. I know who you are of course. George Weasley and his infamous twin Fred Weasley, Hogwarts own trouble makers."

"Oh yeah I know you. Angela Constance right? You're a chaser for Ravenclaw?" I nodded and set down my clipboard and quill. Four hours of inventory but I was finally done.

"Yes, last year you knocked me clean off my broom with a bludger. I dislocated my shoulder." George turned scarlet but I just smiled to let him know it was ok.

"Sorry about that." He grabbed two more erasers and slammed them together, creating a large white cloud of smoke.

"Whatever it's just a part of Quidditch." I walked over and picked up two erasers. "Have you guys already started training yet?" I ask slamming two erasers together.

"Ah trying to spy on us are you? Well I'm not falling for that Ravenclaw wit I'm already on to you." I rolled my eyes and clapped two more erasers together right in his face. When he emerged from the cloud of chalk his face was slightly white and he was coughing.

"No we haven't yet. Harry's landed himself into detention with Umbridge and we actually had tryouts for our keeper tonight."

"That Umbridge woman is a foul toad. Can you believe her classes? No magic all book work. I can only take so much of that. But anyway did a lot of good people try out?"

"Half the people that tried out were blundering idiots but, believe it or not cause Fred and I sure didn't, our brother Ron got the position."

"Wow that's really great," I said approvingly and smacking another set of erasers together with a thud. This was such and unrealistic detention task.

"Yeah well we'll see how we do against Sly…" George paused and I sat in silence. I heard it too. Footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. I dropped the erasers and raced across the room to where I was supposed to be working. When Snape returned he found me sitting nicely on a stool with my legs crossed and my fingers entwined over my knee.

"Miss Constance if you are finished you may leave. I shall see you again tomorrow night. My personal storage needs to be inventoried." I hoped off the stool and passed Snape the clipboard before giving George a wink and exiting the dungeon.

It seemed to take forever to get back to Ravenclaw's common room. Twice I got stopped by teachers wonder why I was out and about after midnight and I told both of them the same story of detention in the same tired and bored tone.

After answering a pointless riddle about a hippogriff and a eagle the eagle let me in to the warm but deserted common room. I loved Ravenclaw's Common Room. Mind you I've only been in Hufflepuff's which was an ugly mustard yellow. But blue was my favorite color and blue entirely engulfed the Ravenclaw's Common Room.

I had just changed into my pajamas and was about to start on a potions essay when I realized that I had left my bag behind in the dungeon. I swore loudly and threw on a pair of my fluffy blue slippers before exiting the tower.

Very sleepily and very dizzily I proceeded down the long winding stone steps. This time I had to be extra careful not to bump into anybody because I didn't have a good enough excuse for being out of bed and would probably land myself in another weeks worth of detention.

I crept through the entrance hall and had to dodge behind a knight's armor to avoid Filch and his retarded cat. Someday she was going to get booted and I only hoped I was around to watch her soar through the air.

I began to shiver the second I entered the dungeons. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember what dungeon my detention had been in and when I went to reach for the detention notice in my back pocket I remembered that I had changed out of those pants.

"Damn it," I whispered loudly to myself. "I'm such and idiot sometimes. How could I have been such a stupid little…"

"bonehead?" a voice helped from up ahead. I looked up and saw George walking toward me carrying my bag.

"Oh thank God," I cried rushing over to him and taking the heavy bag from his grasp.

"No thank George," he corrected me. "Good thing I saw it on my way out. I don't think Snape would have liked you bothering him again for it."

"Yeah you're right he wouldn't have. Thank you so much." I flung the bag across my shoulder and George and I headed off together.

"Oi I'm tired. What time is it?" I check my watched and showed it to him. "One in the morning jeez. Angelina's gut us scheduled for a two o'clock practice tomorrow…or today I guess it is."

"At least you'll be able to fly," I said jealously. "I love flying. It's like being set free from a cage and you get to stretch every single limb in your body."

"You sound like Oliver Wood when he talks about Quidditch. I swear if he could he would marry Quidditch and they would live happily ever after."

"Nothing wrong with loving Quidditch," I said in a defensive manner as we stopped.

"There is when you're Oliver," he said. "Anyway I'm this way so I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah thanks again for my bag." I waved him goodbye and headed back to my common room and my warm and welcoming bed.


	2. Cho, Twins, and Hogsmeade invites

Chapter Two

September came to a close with rain and billowing winds. Ravenclaw assembled together the Quidditch team and we began our practice the very last weekend of September. It was our first practice without Cedric Diggory who was killed last year. Cho Chang, his girlfriend at the time of his death, mostly cried a lot and I ended up catching the snitch.

"Is it really necessary for her to cry all the time," Roger Davies complained to me in a whisper after the third practice of her bawling her eyes out.

"Have a little bit of sensitivity she lost her boyfriend almost four months ago." I tore off my blue robes that were soaking wet and shook some water from my hair.

"Can't you talk to her or anything? I mean you _are_ a bit more experienced with guys then she is and you _are_ the only other girl on the team."

"Yeah but I'm _not_ going to be insensitive enough to force her to get over her dead boyfriend before she's ready to," I said with a frustrated tone. Davies could be such a _**man**_ sometime. "Besides I don't have more experience when it comes to having dead boyfriends, thank god."

I jumped in the shower and let is pour on me incredibly hot but I was still chilled to the bone. When I finally got out the locker room was empty. I tossed my wet robes in the pile with everyone else's and grabbed my Nimbus Two Thousand before heading back to the common room.

My body was cold and I couldn't shake the draft. I'm sure my wet hair didn't help but I was ready to crawl into my nice warm bed…right after a warm supper.

The Great Hall was practically empty. Cho was sitting at the far end of the table closest to the head table. She was stirring her tea with puffy red eyes. I headed in her direction with every intention of giving her some words of wisdom but a hand reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Oh hey George," I said looking down at the owner of the hand. It was our first chance to chat since my detention with Snape.

"Hey Angela taking a seat." When it came between comforting a sobbing Cho or having a good laugh with the Weasley twins, what would you choose.

"Just coming back from Quidditch," Fred asked as I took a seat next to George and across from him.

"Yeah. You guys have been practicing for a couple weeks now haven't you?" Fred nodded and I turned back to George who had been watching me quietly.

"So how did the rest of your detentions end up?" He asked offering me a chicken wing which I took and picked at.

"Two days organizing the discipline records, a night cleaning the owlery, two nights washing every single armor the school has, and a night buffing up the trophy room. What about you?"

"I just had that one night. How big was our discipline record?" I snorted into my pumpkin juice.

"You and Fred had two separate folders that were overflowing because they were so thick. I think I might have spotted something about a toilet seat cover given to Harry Potter in your third year."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Fred and George said fondly. "Did it have the incident where we levitated Marcus Flint into the Forbidden Forest?"

"Probably, I didn't stop to read through it with Filch breathing down my neck. So when is your first game?"

"Gryffindor versus Slytherin the first Saturday in November. We still have a month to train but knowing Angelina she'll make it one hell of a month. Are you ready for the Hogsmeade fieldtrip next weekend?"

"Does Malfoy have a death wish? I need to stock up at Honeydukes." If there was one bad habit I had it was the very large sweet tooth. I ate enough candy in a week to open my own sweets shop and yet my teeth still remained perfectly straight, sparkling white, and cavity free.

"Yeah Fred and I need to stop at Zonko's and re…" he cut off quietly as Professor Umbridge walked by looking very pleased with herself. I had the biggest urge to trip her and by the looks of the twins they were doing all they could to stay seated.

"That toad is the probably the worst thing they let set foot in this damn school since Snape."

"She's worst then Filch," Fred agreed with wide eyes and I looked between the twins and busted out laughing.

"The only reason you don't like Filch is because he's banned all of your precious prankster items. Two thirds of the things on that last are because you two cause havoc with them."

"Yeah well not this year. Fred and I have a batch of something _very_ special that Filch hasn't even heard of. They aren't banned and they are even more fun." The twins exchanged mischievous smiles and I was afraid to ask.

My eye caught onto Cho as she stood up and began walking out of the Great Hall. A guilty feeling washed over me and it got worse when I noticed she was crying.

"Anyway guys I better get going. I have a bunch of homework and it's getting late."

"Homework shmomewrk," Fred said waving it away. I chuckled knowing for a fact that the twins hadn't done any Defense Against the Dark Arts homework since we were in the same class. I highly doubt they did any homework. I waved goodbye to them and headed for the exit. I had just entered the Main Hall when someone called to my retreating back.

"Hey Angela." I spun around and saw George rushing to me. "Listen Harry Potter and his friends are doing this special kinda club for people that actually wanna learn how to defend themselves. There's a meeting at the Hogs Head during the first Hogsmeade trip next weekend. If you wanna join us it starts around midday."

"That sounds pretty cool, I'll check it out," I said and George nodded and returned to the Great Hall.

I headed back to the common room but when I got there I was surprised to see Cho wasn't in sight. I asked a fifth year, Padma Patil, and she said Cho hadn't shown up all evening.

Very curious and very confused I headed down to the library. Upon arrival I saw that it was very full, mostly of fifth years preparing for their O.W.L.'s, but no Cho. I swore loudly and Madam Pince, the old library, took a swat at my face and chased me out. The only other place I knew where to look would be the Owlery.

When I finally made it up to the tower I was greeted by the hooting of owl's including my own jet black on, Pixies, but no Cho. I was just about to give up and head back to the common room but on my way by the window I notice someone sitting against a tree near the lake. It was Cho and her shoulders were shaking bad enough that I could see if from this distance. Damn that girl needs to get over it.

It took me forever to get outside and I was surprised to see Cho still sitting at the waters edge when I got there. I walked up behind her and quietly sat down without saying a word. It took her a few sobs to realize I was there but when she did she didn't seem at all surprised.

"Some moments I feel like I have it under control and then other moments I feel like my whole world is crumbling out from underneath me. It's horrible."

"Well did you expect to be over it after only four months? You have a right to be upset still. If I was you I would do anything and everything I could to keep my mind off things. Join a club or find a boyfriend or something."

"You mean like a rebound guy?" Cho asked smiling through her puffy and tear streaked face.

"Well yeah I guess so. I mean I don't necessarily agree with having rebounds because…well…it's not really fair to the rebound guy, but yeah a rebound might make you feel a little bit better and it will certainly help you get over Cedric." Cho's eyes welled up with tears ago and I knew I had gone a little bit too far.

"Look Cho," I said putting a comforting hand on her shoulders, "why don't you try and look at it as Cedric and you broke up. He wouldn't have been at Hogwarts this year anyway." I stood up and brushed off my pants.

"Thanks for talking to me Angie," Cho said wiping her face. "I know everyone else on the team is starting to get a bit annoyed with all this crying and mopping around but I appreciate you giving me some ideas."

"Well if I can help you in anyway just let me know ok?" I headed back to the castle feeling much better about myself.

A/N: ok so I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was kinda slow but every story hits that part. Anyway I noticed a bunch of people had added the story to their alert list but no one has updated. I refuse to put up the next chapter until I have at least 3 comments.


End file.
